There are a multitude of small items such as television remote controls, books, tissues, and the like, of which quick access while in bed is desired and sometimes required. Typically these and other items are stored on or about a bedroom nightstand or in a drawer. The most reasonable place to store these items is in close proximity to a prospective user in bed however, many bedrooms do not have a nightstand on both sides of the bed or at all. Even in those that do, the above mentioned small items quickly form clutter on the top of the nightstand. Additionally, such items are prone to falling on the floor and are hard to access during the middle of the night in the dark. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which small personal items can be stored and easily accessed while in bed without the disadvantages as mentioned above. The development of the kit herein described fulfills this need.
A kit comprising a plurality of holding devices interchangeably attached to a bed side for storing such items as television remotes, flashlights, bed operating controls, reading material, lotions, flashlight, snacks and even a handgun is described. Any combination of interchangeable holding devices can be attached near the top of the bed sides as desired for specific needs. They are attached to a bed frame rail by means of a “U”-shaped clamp and wing nuts. The holding devices are available in multiple colors and styles and are easily covered by a comforter, bedspread, or quilt when access is not required.
Several attempts have been made in the past to overcome these problems and provide a means of conveniently storing commonly used articles in an easily accessible manner for a user while in bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,235, issued in the name of Johnson, describes a holder for a plurality of remote control devices for controlling audiovisual equipment comprising an upwardly open pocket which can hold at least two (2) controllers and a planer support arm which enables the holder to be mounted to a chair, sofa, or bed mattress. However, unlike the present kit, the Johnson remote control holder is intended for use with only audiovisual controllers or similarly shaped articles and lacks any sort of interchangeability for various types of articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,442, issued in the name of Keenan, discloses a pistol holster bracket for mounting on the side of a bed comprising a bracket which slides and is secured between a mattress and a box spring and a vertical member which receives the belt loop of a holster. However, unlike the present kit, the Keenan holster holder for bed is limited for use only with pistols and similar handguns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,836, issued in the name of Everson et al., discloses a bedding element comprising a fitted bottom sheet with one (1) or more elasticized pouches sewn onto both lateral sides of said sheet which provides a temporary location to store a variety of articles commonly used while in bed. However, unlike the present kit, the Everson bed sheet with convenience pouches does not provide a secure means of mounting the articles to the bed frame and does not provide individual holding devices intended for use with particularly shaped articles.
Other known prior art for holding and storing commonly used articles while in bed include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,727 and 7,131,152.
Additionally, ornamental designs for articles holders and holsters exist in the prior art, particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. D 324,810 and D 361,462. However, none of these designs are similar to the present kit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and appear to disclose various attempts to temporality store articles which are commonly used while a user is in bed; none of the prior art particularly discloses an object support kit for a bed frame comprising a plurality of individually adapted holding brackets which provide a means of conveniently and securely storing various articles in an interchangeable manner. Accordingly, there exists a need for an object support kit for a bed frame that operates without the disadvantages as described above.